Hate into Love?
by Sethoz
Summary: Buffy is nasty to Spike one to many times so he leaves. But now Buffy knows she loves him! Can she find and tell him before it's to late? B/S! *Finished*


Sethoz: To celebrate my 10t fic I've written (count them - 10! So far) I've written a Buffy/Spike fic!!!!!  
Well it's more of a song-fic I thought I'll do something a bit different. This is based on 'Big Machine' by 'Goo Goo Dolls' It might just be me, but I think this song sums up Spike singing about/to Buffy perfectly, so I made Spike sing it to her!  
As always I don't own anything, that means Buffy, Xander, Anya, Goo Goo Dolls etc... oh yeah and I don't own Spike *runs off to cry* Please read and review! You know you want to!   
  
  
Hate into Love?  
  
  
Buffy stared at Spike in disgust.  
"I hate you! You're sick and I never want to see you again" she spat out. Spike looked at her, they had gone through this so many times and he couldn't do it again. Something inside of him snapped as he listened to her.  
"Fine" The word was spoke softly but there was an undercurrent of danger in it. Buffy paused and looked at Spike uncertainly.  
"Fine? What do you mean fine?" she asked.  
"If that's how you feel then I'll go. Goodbye Buffy." He turned and left the crypt without looking back. Buffy made a move to follow him then stopped.  
//No that's what he wants... he'll be back... won't he?\\ she ran out of the crypt and looked around. There was no sign of Spike at all. She looked around the cemetery and it began to rain, the drops mixing with her tears.  
  
~@~  
  
"It wasn't until he went that I realized I needed him..." Buffy admitted softly to Tara. She gave Buffy a small smile.  
"I'm the wr-wrong person to tell Buffy."   
"He's gone... I told him he was a soulless monster but what if I got him mixed up?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" Tara said softly.  
"The whole time I was called him soulless but he never did anything mean... he looked out for us, he called it 'love' and me... I treated him like an object I could use. What if I'm the soulless monster? And now he's gone..."  
  
~@~  
  
Buffy sat in the Bronze sipping her coke. Xander and Anya were dancing there arms around each other. On the other side of the table Tara and Willow were talking among themselves, every now and then Tara would give Buffy a 'I-know-something-and-you-don't' look. The song ended and Xander walked over to them, Anya behind him.  
"I'm tried, let's sit down." Anya said.  
"Honey, we talked about this..." Xander replied, a grin on his face.  
"I'm sorry, may we sit down with you?" Anya asked. While all this was going on Buffy was staring into space, thinking about Spike.  
"Earth to Buffy, come in Buffy." Buffy looked up to see Xander looking at her.  
"Huh? Oh I better go... duty calls!" she gabled then stood up. Tara caught hold of her arm.  
"St-stay just a bit longer Buffy. Maybe one more song?"  
"Okay, just one more." She sat down again and glanced over towards the stage. There was a new band setting up. As she watched they all finished. The drummer walked up to the stage and took a deep breath.  
"Hi Sunnydale! Here's our lead singer, SPIKE!" Buffy gave a gasp and spat out all her coke. There walking onto the stage was Spike, his black leather duster trailing behind him. He gave a small nod to the rest of the band then turned to the crowd. His eyes instantly sort out Buffy, as if he knew she would be there.   
"This is for a very special lady..." he said. The band started and Spike began to sing, letting everything he felt flow into the words.  
  
' Ecstasy is all you need  
Living in the big machine  
Oh you're so vain  
Now your world is way too fast  
Nothing's real and nothing lasts  
And I'm aware  
I'm in love and you don't care '  
  
  
Buffy stared at him as he sang. Was he singing about her?   
"That jerk!" Xander spat out.  
"Shut up!" Willow hissed. "Buffy needs this"   
  
  
' Turn your anger into lust  
I'm still here but you don't trust at all  
And I'll be waiting  
Love and sex and loneliness  
Take what's yours and leave the rest  
So I'll survive  
God it's good to be alive  
I'm torn in pieces  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
My heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you '  
  
  
The Bronze faded away, there was only Spike singing. All the other noise had gone. Buffy only had eyes - and ears for Spike as he carried on singing.  
  
  
' Still in love with all your sins  
Where you stop and I begin  
And I'll be waiting  
Living like a house on fire  
What you fear is your desire  
It's hard to deal  
I still love the way you feel  
Now this angry little girl  
Drowning in this petty world  
Oh who you run to  
Swallow all your bitter pills  
That's what makes you beautiful  
You're all or not  
I don't need what you ain't got '  
  
  
Buffy gave a smile, he thought she was beautiful!  
  
' I'm torn in pieces  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
My heart is reeling  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
  
I'm blind and waiting for you  
I'm blind and waiting for you '  
  
The song ended and Spike jumped off the stage. He took one last look at Buffy who was sitting there her eyes shut.  
"That's it then... I was wrong..." he muttered to himself and began to push past the dancers anxious to get to the exit before Buffy got it into her head that killing him would be fun.  
"Buffy... this is your chance, hurry before it's too late!" the voice was Tara's but it came from Buffy's head. Her eyes snapped open to see Tara smiling at her. Without saying anything she pointed at the exit. Buffy just caught the back of Spike and then he was gone. She stood up and ran to the exit her mind spinning. Outside she saw Spike turn into an ally. She ran after him and there he was giving her the look which says 'I love you.'  
"Buf-" he began.   
"... it's okay..." Buffy said softly. She looked at him and for the first time saw him as he was - a man who loved her and would never let her go if she loved him.  
"I love you" the words were so quite that Spike wasn't sure if he had heard her right.  
"Wh-what?" he whispered.  
"I love you." she repeated. Spike smiled his blue eyes lighting up.  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words Buffy, I love you so much."  
"Why did you come back?" she asked her voice small. Spike knew the real question was 'Why did you leave?'  
"I couldn't leave you, Buffy, I could never leave you... then Tara came to see me, she found me though magic and convinced me to try one last time." Spike said, breathing in Buffy's vanilla sent.  
//Even if she hits me know like you always does, it will be worth it... just to hold her one more time, I would dance in the sun.\\ he thought. Buffy pulled away from him and Spike could feel his heart getting ready to break again.  
//This is it... where she tells me she hates me\\  
"Spike... I love you so much!" With that she brought her lips up to his and kissed him.  
//No more running from what I feel Spike... I'm not going to let you get away from me!\\ she though then melted into the kiss...  
  
  
The End!   
  
  
TA DA! Pointless Buffy/Spike song-fic mush!  
  
*does Jedi mind trick* You will review... Click on the little blue button below, go on, Oh please! 


End file.
